Write About This!
by Azizica
Summary: Something I stole from Augusta.Juori. You pick a randome word from the dictionary and write about it or you could give me a word and I'll use it! Have fun 'cuz I know I did! Rated T for possible language. -Azizica:D
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is going to be fun! I am going to pick a random word from the dictionary and use it for a story that relates to the OHSHC! If there is any words you want me to use, just comment. The first chapter (or should I say second) will be on its way! Stay tuned! **_

**_P.S. Sorry, but this is how I write. I explain everything on the first chapter and then write the first chapter on the second chapter. _**

**____****-Azizica:D**


	2. Stereotype

Stereotype: a fixed idea that many people have about a thing or a group and that may often be untrue or only partly true.

Chapter 1: An Ouran Host Club Stereotype

Haruhi walks into Music Room Number 3 and everyone was there. They were arguing about... something. As Haruhi got closer, she could hear what they were yelling about.

"Why would someone do this?"

"Its obviously untrue!"

"We would have done no such thing!"

Thats all Haruhi needed to hear. She tried getting their attention by yelling but it was no use. They were to loud. So she did the second best thing. She put her middle finger and her thumb into her mouth and whistled loudly. They all stopped yelling at each other and looked at Haruhi.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Tamaki yelled at Haruhi.

"No, it wasn't because something is obviously going on here and I need to know what." Haruhi shot back at Tamaki.

"Haru-chan. Someone said that the Host Club was keeping a girl dressed as a boy and everyone has been coming in trying to figure out who." Honey explained.

"Who do they think the girl is so far?" Haruhi asked.

"Me." Kaoru said and Haruhi busted out laughing.

"They..think...its...you?" Haruhi said through laughs.

"Like you should be laughing!" Kaoru snapped at Haruhi. "That only means that you act more like a guy then you do a girl!"

All of the Host Club stepped back and gasped but Haruhi just brushed it off.

"Yeah but that just means you and Hikaru are actual lovers!"

Kaoru was furious.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy? Hope you did! I had so much fun writing this!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Azizica:D**


	3. Edict

**Edict: A forma decree/a strict order.**

As suggested from erternalstarlight28. Thanks for suggesting this word! This is going to be fun...

Chapter 2: Haruhi's edict from the Host Club!

As I make it all the way up to Music Room number 3, I get worried about what I'm going to see when I go inside. Everyday it's a different place. And for every place they had a skimpy outfit for me.

Little did I know that today was going to be the most horrific outfit of them all.

I walk into the once thought as a vacant music room (that's how I got into this mess in the first place) and see the room has been transformed into a midevil castle!

"Hello." I hear in unison as I opened the door.

"Oh, it's you my dearest Haruhi!" Tamaki said with emotion as he pulled a rose out of thin air.

"Haruhi," said the twins. "We've have an outfit for you!"

I sighed loudly. Another one?

My mouth fell to the floor as they brought it out.

It was a two piece... thing that has a chain mail bikini top with a metal mini skirt that looked like what a waitress at a renaissance fair. At least they didn't have corset. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want to look like a midevil prostitute!

"There is no way in heck I am going to wear that." I said.

"Don't you want to see her in that, Boss?" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

As Tamaki thought of the answer, my eyes fell upon Hikaru. He looked sad and red faced. I wonder whats got him down. I've never seen him that way.* He's always been so secretive. Now that I think about it, the whole Host Club is secretive. Especially the devil twins, Tamaki, and Kyouya.**

"Yes, I want to see Haruhi in that!" Tamaki yelled. "Haruhi, please, for your daddy?"

"No." I looked at him in disgust.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Haruhi, I demand you to wear that outfit!"

"First off, you're not my father, and second, you have no right to give me an edict!" I say, storming off out of the room, slamming the door.

"Well, I don't blame her for storming off." Kyouya said not looking up from his laptop.

"Well then, we'll just have to put Hunny in that outfit." Kaoru said.

"Good idea, Kaoru." said Hikaru.

*Read 'Neko Twin's' by Rachel Balsdon

** Next chapter is going to be a yaoi:)

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted on this story for in forever! I have so many stories, I'm thinking of getting rid of some. The ones that one one has ver or barley reviewed. So enjoy this chapter! Another one will be put up, so don't worry! I'm alive! Haha:)**

**Till next time,**

**-Azizica:D**


End file.
